


When Blue Meets Universe

by FruitfulMind



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: bunch of what ifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: It's been months since Blue Diamond came to Earth and abducted Greg -- now the dreams have started up again and Steven's left wondering: could this be his chance to finally meet Blue Diamond face to face?





	

With their last adventure, Greg warned Steven to stay away from the Palaquin, but the dreams kept coming back. And with the dreams, came the tears. The dreams weren't all of the same place, actually; sometimes he'd dream of there, but other times it was of a forest, a small town, or the latest one: the spaceship.

 

"I don't know what they mean, Connie..." He softly said, looking from her and to the table in front of them. His hand softly went to his gem, rubbing it softly. Anxiety swelled within Steven as he remembered they had seen Blue Diamond; when she kidnapped (or was it adultnapped?) his dad and put him in the human zoo; Steven spared those details from Connie as he knew how much she worried. "All I see are those places! And then I wake up crying!" He was growing frustrated with his peculiar dreams, even more so knowing that he was seeing what she was.

"I don't know either, Steven-- hey, didn't you say she was there last time?"

"Yeah... Garnet says we can see the same places. But none of the gems know how!" He groaned out, his face coming in contact with the book.

She smiled a halfhearted smile, putting her hand on Steven's arm. "Well, if you can see the places she sees... doesn't that mean she can see the things _you_ see?" Steven led his head on the table for a few more moments before sitting upright. "Did I say something?" She asked, noticing the look of determination on his face. Oh no, that was exactly the look shr dreaded.

"Connie, you're a genius!" He shouted, his tiny fists up in the air. She wasn't wrong, maybe if he and her were linked somehow, she could see what he saw. The only problem was... gems don't need sleep. With this realization, his courage deflated, his body once again slumping in the chair. "Aww man... but she doesn't sleep!" He once again shouted. Connie joined in with her own small 'oh yeah...' as she too slumped beside Steven. They looked at the book, wondering if it really held answers for all their questions.

"I'll check the library tomorrow, maybe we're missing something." She smiled to Steven as they both sat down to read the book together. Normally, this book held all the answers, but this time unfortunately, they'd need an outside source; she nor Steven didn't even know if his dreams had anything to do with Homeworld!

"That'd be great..." Steven said, his fingers were already flipping to the next page. There was determination in his eyes, and Connie found herself hoping that this time, he'd let her help. She felt her fingers join his, and she realized this was something they both had to do; Steven was her friend, and she'd do anything in the world to help him

...

  
Hours later, Connie was nearly falling asleep by his side, her glasses slipping down her face. Steven had his nose inside the book, flipping each page with quiet care. "Nothing..." He sighed out, waking his friend up. Steven smiled to her, apologizing immediately.

"That's okay Steven-- hey, what time is it?" She asked as she checked her watch, shooting out of her chair with an alarmed expression. "My mom and dad are going to kill me..." She groaned out, grabbing her belongings in a hurry. "It was a lot of fun, Steven! We can do more research tomorrow!" She shouted to him as she ran out the door; Steven barely had time to reply before she was gone. With a soft sigh, he slunk deeper into the chair, awaiting the gems' return.


End file.
